Hardwood Game Commands
Version 1 only. Silver Creek Entertainment has created an in-game command language for the convenience of on-line players to customize text, the environment and interactive actions (fooms) with other players. They have also developed binds to short cut long command strings for commonly used text and "fooms". Hardwood command language falls into 5 separate types, noted by Text, Env, Info, Foom and Bind. Also, some commands only work at certain places or work differently in different places, noted by: *Any (any place commands can be typed within any room, same as all below areas) *Lobby (of a room) *Table (as a watcher or player) *Player (sitting in a player chair). The syntax of Hardwood commands can be very specific. Therefore, all spaces will be noted by an underscore and variables will be noted by parenthesis. Example: /me_(text) shows that a space and text is required after the /me command. i.e. "/me is thinking of food" is a valid command Text Commands Text commands bring text to life with color and emotes. Environmental Commands Environmental commands change the normal hardwood environment in various ways. Information Commands Informational commands give various in-game information. Foom Commands Foom commands allow various interactive actions with other players. Bind Commands Bind commands give short cuts to long command strings. How Commands Are Combined All Hardwood commands can be combined together in a "command string". Commands are strung together with double ampersands (&&) and execute from first to last. Note: Adding text to a "command string" will always end the string so text should be added at the end of the string. Note: The text will always be displayed, even if your Foom Count has been used up. Example: (command 1)&&(command 2)&&(command 3)&&(command 4 OR text) This gives countless possibilities for individualization since any number of commands can be strung together (not just 4). Large command strings is why Silver Creek Entertainment has included the "bind" command for players to have shortcut keywords to activate long and complicated command strings. Randomization The asterisk (*) is used to randomize between binds. These can either be the pre-set binds (and commands) of Hardwood or binds that you created. For example, c1, c2, c3 and c4 are pre-set commands to change your character slot. If you type /c* it will randomize between the 4 different character slots. You can also create binds to randomize between them. Randomization only takes place between nil (not zero) and 1-9. Below are all legitimate binds that would be randomized: Thus there are up to 10 different binds that can be randomized if set up that way (nil and 1-9). Binds with 0, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, etc. will not be included in the randomization. You can also use set up binds in different binds to randomize multiple things. For example: /bind change=/c*&&/b* would use the /c# command (randomizing the character slot) and the set up binds above (randomizing between backgrounds). Although this cannot continue endlessly since there is a limit to how many binds can be bound to another bind. A final bind can use a secondary bind that uses an initial bind. If this limit is exceeded, the message "Recursive depth exceeded!" will appear when applying the final bind in-game. Text Character Limit There is a hard limit of 100 text characters in the chat fields on Hardwood. While combining Foom Commands doesn't usually take that many text characters, it can limit the amount of Text Strings especially if they are wanted after some foom commands. This can be somewhat worked around by Binding commands to a small keyword and using those in place of the normal Hardwood Commands. For example, a typical text command can be bound and added after a foom string. /bind thanks=~c12Thanks partner, I needed you to get two! Can be added to /bind thankp=/kiss 2&&/thanks allowing up to 100 characters for the text command and keeping the entire command string under 100 characters.